


Why Was This Not in My Life?

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by that crossover post going around, M/M, Modern AU, There's Pokemon involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax'ildan gets a visitor late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Was This Not in My Life?

The pounding at the door nearly matched Vax’s headache as he felt himself come to consciousness. Raising from the couch (Trinket apparently decided that Vax’s bed was the most comfortable place on Earth tonight, and like Hell Vex was going to tell Trinket no), he walked to the door, carefully opening it.

“The fuck do you-Percy?” While Vax enjoyed seeing his boyfriend, late at night was not an ideal time (at least, not in this moment), “The fuck Per-”

“What’s the next one?” Percy's eyes were wide and bloodshot, a look Vax was all too familiar with as him not getting any sleep.

“Huh?” Half-asleep and confused, Vax raised a dark eyebrow.

“The next one? The next Pokemon game?” Percy's hands were shaking (Vax swears he looked like a drug dealer).

“Percy….Percy, honey, I just gave you Black.”

“Yes, yes you did, and I just finished Black dearest,” To further his point, Percy dug around his hoodie pocket, pulling out the little cartridge and handing it to Vax, “Snivy’s the best, by the way.” He added as an afterthought.

Vax couldn't help but chuckle as he pocketed the game, “Of course you picked Snivy you prick.” A light jab to Percy’s arm.

“Is there any other choice?”

“Yes! Oshawott, it's adorable and becomes a badass samurai!” Vax was adamant despite feeling like he was about to pass out.

“Snivy is a beautiful snake so fuck you!”

“Fuck you!” Vax retorted, “Also the next game’s either Black 2 or X and Y! Take your pick we got both!” His voice was the same volume as the insult.

“I looked it up!” Percy was raising his voice as well, “And Y’s legendary is my favorite!”

“Of course it is you bastard!”

“If neither of you fuckers shut up I’ll feed you to Trinket!” Vex's voice could be heard from her room, “Also Tepig’s the best fuck you both!”

A few moments of silence passed, only to be interrupted by the two men chuckling at the door.

“Come on in Percy,” Vax moved to the side, letting his boyfriend into their living room, “You can have my copy, and I’ll let you borrow my 3ds too.”

“Oh….um, thank you….but…” Percy dug around his pocket once more, pulling out a small black and white device, smiling sheepishly, “I got….a little excited on my way here…”

“You got the Fire Emblem one?” And raised eyebrow.

“I loved the games as a kid, wanted to play the new ones…Also, after Y what's next?” There was a twinkle in his eye at the question.

Vax only gave him a small frown, “Nothing at the moment,” he couldn't bear the sad look his boyfriend gave him, “Do you want….to go to the Sun and Moon midnight release,” he gave a small smile, “As a date?”

It was very rare to see Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III _bouncing_ like a child, but here Vax was, smiling despite his sleepiness.


End file.
